Blomstersystrar
by Amesco
Summary: Juli 1971. Lily och Petunia Evans sysslar med små trollkonster. En dag får de varsitt brev, en inbjudan till att börja på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.
1. Kapitel 1

**Cokeworth, juli 1971**

Det var en stekhet dag i juli. Solen gassade ner på ängarna och inte en vindpust ven. Det var obeskrivligt varmt, något som man var van vid vid den här tiden på året. På en mjuk, grön gräsmatta som tillhörde ett tegelhus en bit utanför Cokeworth satt två flickor i elvaårsåldern. De såg på varandras händer. Varannan sekund lyckades de trolla fram små styvmorsvioler i dem. Så fort de knöt igen händerna försvann blommorna och istället trollade de fram något större, en krokus. De två flickornas namn var Petunia och Lily Evans. De var tvillingsystrar, båda födda i maj månad. Vad de höll på med visste deras föräldrar ingenting om. _De_ kunde inte trolla fram blommor i händerna, det var knappt att mrs Evans lyckades odla några vårlökar i deras trädgårdsrabatter. Emellertid hade vårlökarna förmultnat för länge sedan, nu stod istället kärleksörterna och löjtnantshjärtanen i praktfull blom.

"Titta här, titta! Jag lyckades trolla fram en ros!" sa Lily.

Petunia böjde sig fram och betraktade den sammetsröda rosen. När hon tittade sig omkring i trädgården såg hon att det regnade ner små rosenblad på dem, i samma färg som rosen Lily hade trollat fram. Petunia reste sig upp och såg på den klarblåa himlen. I ögonvrån skymtade hon en gestalt.

"Vad gör du här, Severus?" sa hon. "Är det du som gör det här?"

Hon höll ut armarna för att visa vad hon syftade på. Severus nickade. Han hade stått ett tag bakom häcken och spionerat på tvillingsystrarna. Han hade svart, axellångt och flottigt hår och var klädd i en solkig svart kavaj, ett par svarta kortbyxor, vita, höga strumpor och ett par slitna svarta skor.

"Ni är som jag. Ni kan också trolla."

Petunia och Lily stirrade på pojken. _Som han?_ tänkte de.

"Ni kan trolla. Det kan jag med", sa Severus.

Plötsligt susade det något stort och fjädrigt över deras huvuden, en uggla. Den höll något fyrkantigt i klorna. Lily skrek till och Petunia duckade men Severus stod stilla, helt oberörd. Ugglan fortsatte upp mot huset och till flickornas förvåning flög den rakt in genom det öppna fönstret. Några ögonblick senare hörde de deras mammas skrik och ugglan flög genast ut igen.

"Lily! Petunia!" ropade deras mamma gällt.

"Kommer, mamma!" sa flickorna i kör. De sprang upp till huset och fann deras mamma sittandes vid köksbordet med två brev i handen.

"De här breven kom just med... en..."

"En uggla. Vi såg den", sa Petunia.

"De är adresserade till er", sa mrs Evans.

Hon räckte dem varsitt brev. Lily och Petunia tog emot dem och läste vad som stod på kuvertet.

_ Miss P. Evans_

_ Grisbane Road 107_

_ Cokeworth_

Adressen var skriven med ett trådtunt, smaragdgrönt bläck. På baksidan fanns ett djuprött sigill, lika rött som rosen, stämplat med någon sorts sköld. Petunia kunde urskilja fyra olika figurer, men inte vad de föreställde. De omgav ett stort "H".

Petunia tittade på Lilys kuvert. Det såg likadant ut, förutom att det stod ett "L" istället för ett "P" på framsidan.

Petunia rev upp kuveret med pekfingret, drog ut papperet och började läsa:

_**HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM**_

_** Rektor: Albus Dumbledore**_

_** [Innehavare av Merlin-orden av första graden, storhäxmästare, överstetrollkarl, högste storpamp i Häxmästarnas Internationella Samfund]**_

_Kära miss Evans, vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs. _

_ Terminen börjar den 1 september. Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast den 31 juli. _

_ Er tillgivna_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Biträdande rektor_

Petunia tittade i kuvertet igen. Där fanns det ytterligare ett papper, där det mycket riktigt stod vad som behövde införskaffas innan terminsstarten.

Petunia var helt förstenad. Detta var overkligt. Hogwarts skola för _häxkonster _och_ trolldom_? Magi fanns ju inte. Det var bara i sagor och berättelser som sådant förekom. Hon tittade på Lily, som bar samma frågvisa uttryck i ansiktet som hon själv.

"Får jag läsa?" sa mrs Evans.

Petunia såg hur hennes nyfikenhet långsamt förvandlades till något helt annat medan hon läste. Petunia kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var.

"Men detta är ju...helt otroligt", sa hon.

Petunia trodde knappt sina öron. Hon, deras mamma, som var den mest alldagliga och normala människa man kunde tänka sig, hade just sagt att detta var _otroligt. _

"Flickor – ni ska få börja på en trolldomsskola! Det är ju helt och hållet fantastiskt!"

Nu kunde Petunia verkligen tro på vad hon hade läst. Om hennes mamma gjorde det så gjorde hon det. Hon skulle få börja på en skola för magi. Ett obeskrivligt glädjerus gick igenom henne och inom loppet av fem sekunder stod hon, Lily och mrs Evans och hoppade runt i köket och kramade varandra.

"Petunia, Lily. Jag är så stolt över er."

Under de kommande veckorna brevväxlade mrs Evans och miss McGonagall. Hon berättade var de skulle handla alla saker (på ett ställe som kallades för Diagongränden i London), vart trolldomsskolan låg och hur de skulle ta sig dit. Den första september skulle ett tåg, Hogwartsexpressen, avgå från King's Cross station i London. Perrongen, 93/4 , kunde man inte inte se med blotta ögat, utan den fanns bakom en barriär mellan perrong 9 och 10. Miss McGonagall berättade att det skulle finnas en vakt där som skulle hjälpa dem att komma till perrongen.

Den 24 augusti hade familjen Evans planerat att åka in till London för att inhandla skolmaterialet. Kvällen innan satt Petunia och Lily förväntansfulla inne i Petunias rum.

"Imorgon", sa Petunia, "imorgon ska vi verkligen åka till Diagongränden!"

"Och köpa trollstavar!" fyllde Lily i.

"Och trolldomsböcker!"

"Och mantlar!"

"Och varsitt husdjur!"

"Tror du att vi får det?"

"Klart vi får! Vad vill du helst ha?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte. Jag älskar ju katter, men ugglor är verkligen vackra."

"Jag tror att jag vill ha en uggla i alla fall!"

Det knackade på dörren. Mr Evans steg in i rummet.

"Läggdags, flickor. Imorgon måste vi vara pigga och utvilade."

"Javisst", sa Lily. "Godnatt, tvilling!"

"Godnatt", sa Petunia och kramade om sin syster. Mr Evans kysste henne på pannan, stoppade om henne och släckte sedan sänglampan.

Så fort hennes pappa hade stängt dörren tände Petunia lampan igen. Hon plockade fram brevet ur nattduksbordet och läste om det flera gånger, för att vara övertygad om att hon inte hade missat något. Hon vågade knapp tro det, att hon och hennes syster om lite drygt en vecka skulle sitta på tåget som skulle ta dem till Hogwarts. En dröm hade besannats, en dröm ingen av dem någonsin ens _vågat _drömma.

Lily och Petunia Evans, häxor utbildade på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Vem hade trott det?


	2. Kapitel 2

**London, augusti 1971**

Mrs Evans hade fått tydliga instruktioner av professor McGonagall om hur de skulle ta sig in i Diagongränden. Först skulle de leta upp ett litet värdshus som kallades för Den Läckande Kitteln. Det var en dunkel och sjabbig men ändå välbesökt sådant och Petunia blev fascinerad av alla trollkarlar och häxor som satt därinne. De bad bartendern att hjälpa dem in till Diagongränden och han ledde ut dem på en mycket liten bakgård som var omgiven av tegelväggar. Där drog han fram en lång pinne ur fickan som Petunia antog var hans trollstav. Han knackade ett antal gånger på tegelstenarna i en bestämd ordning och plötsligt uppenbarade sig ett valv. De gick igenom det och förstod att de hade äntrat Diagongränden.

Petunia hade aldrig sett något liknande. Gågatan snirklade sig fram mellan dussintals olika butiker och Petunia uppfattade namn som Det Magiska Menageriet, Eeylops Ugglemarknad, Flourish & Blotts och Apotekarboden. Butikerna låg i förfallna hus som lutade ut mot gatan och över deras huvuden flög det då och då förbi ugglor.

Eftersom de inte hade någon som helst trollkarlsvaluta var de först tvungna att gå till Gringotts Trollkarlsbank för att växla pengar. Banken låg i slutet av gatan och det var en stor, vit byggnad med enorma bronsdörrar.

Petunia ryckte till lite när hon såg vad det var som satt bakom diskarna. Hon hade aldrig sett en sådan grotesk varelse förut. Den hade spetsiga öron, ett förskräckligt rynkigt ansikte och en lång, krokig näsa. För tillfället satt varelsen och undersökte en djupblå sten med hjälp av en lupp.

"Goddag", sa mr Evans. "Vi skulle vilja växla pengar."

"Hur mycket?" frågade varelsen utan att släppa den blå stenen med blicken.

Mr Evans tittade på sin hustru. Ingen av dem hade någon som helst aning om hur mycket pengar som skulle komma att behövas.

"Tja, vi ska köpa två helt nya uppsättningar av skolsaker till våra två döttrar. De ska börja på Hogwarts."

"Då tror jag att det räcker med 50 pund."

De hade klarat av att växla pengar och istället för pund hade de fått något som kallades för galleoner, siklar och knutingar. Varelsen, som senare hade presenterat sig som svartalfen Devork, hade förklarat vad vart och ett av mynten var värt.

Familjen Evans besökte sedan Madam Malkin's Klädnader För Alla Tillfällen där Petunia och Lily köpte varsin uppstättning Hogwartsklädnader. Sedan fortsatte de till Ollivanders för att köpa trollstavar. Besöket där var definitivt det längsta. Petunia och Lily fick pröva alla möjliga sorters trollstavar, allt från idegransstavar med drakhjärtesträngar som kärnor till ekstavar med enhörningshår. Efter många uppeldade trollstavsaskar och krossade glas hittade de varsin trollstav som passade dem perfekt. När Petunia hade plockat upp sin smidiga ebenholtsstav, (tolv tum med Fågel Fenix-fjäder som kärna) hade hon känt en stark ström genom högerarmen och lyckats trolla fram petunior ur tomma intet med den.

När allt det nödvändiga på listan var inhandlat vände sig tvillingsystrarna mot sina föräldrar och sa:

"Kan vi inte få varsitt husdjur också?"

Deras föräldrar hade inte varit svåra att övertala. Flickorna hade bestämt sig för att köpa varsin uggla, det tyckte dem verkade mest praktiskt. De styrde därför slutligen kosan mot Eeylops Ugglemarknad.

Efter tjugo minuter steg de ut ur butiken igen, Petunia med en brun, vitfläckig hökuggla och Lily med en vit och ljusbrun tornuggla. Så fort Petunia sett ugglan hade hon kommit på ett namn. Nestor satt nu lungt och stilla i buren och Petunia beundrade sitt nya vackra husdjur. Lilys uggla fick namnet Henny och hon längtade förmodligen lika mycket som Nestor att få breda ut vingarna i det fria.

"När vi kommer hem, min kära", sa Petunia till Nestor. "När vi kommer hem."

När de var tillbaka i Cokeworth möttes de av två små flickor som satt framför ytterdörren. Det var Gemma Atkinson och Rebecca Langton, grannflickorna och Lilys och Petunias bästa vänner.

"Gemma!" utbrast Petunia.

"Becca!" sa Lily. "Vad gör ni här?"

"Är det verkligen sant?" sa Gemma. Hon hade ett sorgset uttryck i ansiktet.

"Är vad sant?" frågade Petunia.

"Är det sant att ni ska börja på ett internat?" sa Rebecca med gråten i halsen.

Petunia förstod. Hennes mamma måste ha berättat för Gemmas och Rebeccas föräldrar om vad som hade hänt. Så mycket McGonagall hade tillåtit henne att berätta i alla fall. De bodde trots allt i ett ganska litet grannskap och det tog aldrig lång tid för folk att få reda på nyheter om grannarna.

"Ja", sa Petunia sorgset. "Jag är rädd för det."

Rebecca började gråta. Gemma gick genast fram till Petunia. Först trodde hon att hon skulle få en knytnäve i ansiktet, men blev istället omfamnad av vännen.

Petunia mindes plötsligt hennes och Lilys födelsedag i maj. Det hade som vanligt varit ett stort kalas ute i trädgården i majsolen och nästan hela grannskapet hade varit där. Däribland familjen Snape.

Petunia, Lily, Gemma och Rebecca hade vid ett tillfälle smygit ifrån festen och sprungit ner till floden. Där hade var och en klättrat upp i varsitt pilträd som hängde ut över vattnet.

"Den som inte vågar klättra längst ut över vattnet får pussa Severus!" sa Gemma.

"Det där var elakt, Gemma", sa Lily.

"Ja, verkligen. Jag som är så rädd! Och tänkt er att pussa _Severus_!" sa Rebecca, smått äcklad.

"Severus är faktiskt snäll", sa Lily. "Jag tycker faktiskt synd om honom, han bor ju i Spinnargränden."

"Men då kan ju du pussa honom frivilligt då, Lily!", sa Petunia och skrattade.

Det ville Lily givetvis inte, så hon antog utmaningen. Hon såg ut sätta ribban väldigt högt, men rätt som det var ramlade hon av grenen och föll rätt ner i floden.

"LILY!" skrek Petunia. "Åh, Gud, det är ju jätteströmt!"

"Det är okej, Tuni", sa Lily. "Jag mår bra!"

På något konstigt sätt flöt Lily tillbaka in till stranden. Flodens strömriktning rubbade henne inte.

"Vad konstigt!" utbrast Gemma. "Hur kan hon inte flyta med strömmen?"

"Åh, detta var en dum lek att leka", sa Rebecca. "Men du får ändå pussa Severus för att du ramlade i!"

"Jag kommer att sakna er", sa Gemma.

Petunia besvarade kramen.

"Jag kommer att sakna er också", sa Petunia.

Efter lite tårfyllt kramande tog tvillingsystrarna avsked av grannflickorna och gick in i huset.

Mr och mrs Evans hade burit upp två stora koffertar på övervåningen.

"Vi tänkte att ni skulle börja packa lite nu", sa mrs Evans. "Lika bra att vara väl förberedd!"

Petunia och Lily höll med. De glömde ganska snart bort det jobbiga avskedet de nyss varit tvungna att ta när de påmindes om vilket sorts internat de faktiskt skulle börja på.

På Petunias skrivbord stod Nestor och hoade. Hon stack in sin hand och klappade honom försiktigt på huvudet. Fjädrarna var alldeles silkeslena och Nestor nafsade henne lite i handflatan.

Solljuset hade börjat anta en mörkare nyans utanför men himlen var fortfarande lika klarblå som den hade varit den underbara eftermiddagen då hon hade fått _brevet. _Det var nu inget tvivel om att denna fantastiska skola verkligen existerade, eftersom att hon hade hört andra människor prata om den i Diagongränden. Nu hade hon också en _trollstav. _Hon tog fram asken och lyfte försiktigt upp sin ebenholtsstav. _Den är så välslipad som den bara kan bli,_ tänkte hon när hon rörde vid den med fingertopparna.

"Flickor! Teet är klart!" ropade mrs Evans.

Petunia lade varsamt ner staven i asken igen och gick ner på bottenvåningen. Mrs Evans hade dukat upp teet ute i trädgården och Petunia kände doften av nybakade scones.

"Ni är väl medvetna om att ni inte får använda trollstavarna förrän ni kommer till Hogwarts, hoppas jag?" sa mr Evans precis innan han förde sin tekopp till sina läppar.

"Javisst, självfallet", sa Lily. "Men skulle vi inte kunna få släppa ut våra ugglor lite då och då? De blir säkert jätteuttråkade i de där burarna."

Mr och mrs Evans såg på varandra.

"Jo, det är klart att ni får", sa mrs Evans. "Jag hoppas bara att grannarna inte blir misstänksamma över att det flyger ugglor här över på dagarna."

De började att prata om deras besök i Diagongränden.

"Jag tror att jag skymtade pojken Snape därinne idag", sa mr Evans. "Tydligen ska han också börja på Hogwarts."

"Ja, han kan trolla i alla fall", sa Petunia.

"Talade du med mrs Snape?" sa mrs Evans med ett sting av oro i rösten.

"Ett par ord, det var under tiden som ni var inne hos Madam Malkin", sa mr Evans. "Jag berättade att Lily och Tuni ska börja på Hogwarts och då berättade hon att Severus också ska göra det. Det kan inte vara någon vidare förmögen familj det där. De bor väl i Spinnargränden om jag inte minns fel?"

"Det stämmer", sa mrs Evans. "Men var inte pojkens far med?"

"Jag vet faktiskt inte", sa mr Evans. "Jag såg honom inte i alla fall."

"Doreen Gatsworthy har sagt att mr Snape super och slår sin fru om kvällarna", sa Petunia.

"Men Petunia! Vad är det för dumheter hon har tutat i dig?" sa mrs Evans förskräckt.

"Det är inga dumheter", sa Petunia. "Doreen Gatsworth var faktiskt barnvakt åt Severus när han var liten."

"Miss Gatsworthy är över 80 år gammal, Tuni", sa mrs Evans. "Hon...hon måste ha sagt fel. Eller hur, älskling?"

"Jag säger ingenting", sa mr Evans. "Doreen Gatsworthy må vara en virrig gammal kvinna, men Tobias Snape hyser jag ytterst lite empati för. Han verkar vara så kall."

"Att han är kall, det kan jag hålla med dig om, men att han skulle supa och slå sin hustru! Nej, Tuni, jag råder dig och din syster att inte lyssna på hennes babblande alltför idogt. För er egen skull, så att ni inte lägger er näsa i blöt."


	3. Kapitel 3

**Nu har jag äntligen bestämt mig för att plocka upp _Blomstersystrar _igen. Uppdateringen kommer förmodligen fortfarande att bli sporadisk, men för närvarande har jag ett par kapitel som jag ska lägga upp med jämna mellanrum. Jag är tacksam för all läsning och mer därtill om ni tar er tid att reviewa! _  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything that comes from the world of Harry Potter.**

**3.**

**London, september 1971**

"Sköt nu om er", sa mr Evans och kramade sina två döttrar. "Och uppför er ordentligt!"

"Glöm inte bort att skriva! Jag är nyfiken på allt ni kommer att få lära er på Hogwarts!" sa mrs Evans med ett leende. Petunia hörde dock att hon var på väg att börja gråta.

"Självklart inte, mamma", sa hon. "Nestor kommer att komma med brev så ofta jag hinner skriva!"

"Henny med!" sa Lily.

Mrs Evans kramade om sina döttrar en sista gång med en tår rinnande nerför kinden.

"Hejdå!" sa Petunia och Lily och vinkade innan de klev på tåget.

De hade kommit tidigt till stationen i hopp om att slippa leta ihjäl sig efter en plats och det tog inte lång tid innan de fann en tom kupé.

"Jag undrar hur långt bort Hogwarts ligger", sa Lily.

"Det är nog en bit", sa Petunia. "En trollkarlsskola måste ju ligga rätt så avskilt, så att ingen som inte borde stöter på den."

Det knackade på kupédörren och bakom glaset stod en flicka.

"Förlåt, men det är upptaget överrallt. Kan jag få sitta här?" sa hon.

"Självklart", sa Lily. "Bara sitt."

Flickan lyste upp och gick snabbt in i kupén och satte sig. Hon hade på sig en stickad, mörkgrön jumper och en grådaskig tygkjol. Hennes svarta hår hade stora lockar och hennes ögon var silverfärgade.

"Jag heter Fiona Goshawk."

_Goshawk,_ tänkte Petunia, _har jag inte hört det efternamnet någonstans?_

"Min mamma är Miranda Goshawk, hon som har skrivit _Grundhandboken om förtrollningar", _sa Fiona när hon såg att Petunia funderade.

"Aha", sa Petunia, "då förstår jag. Jag heter Petunia, och det här är min syster Lily."

"Då är väl du jätteduktigt på trollformler då?" frågade Lily.

Fiona sjönk ihop en aning.

"Nej", sa hon, "inte direkt. Mamma och pappa trodde att jag var en ynk ändå tills jag fick Hogwartsbrevet."

"En ynk?", sa Lily. "Vad är det?"

"En person som föds i en magisk familj men som inte får några magiska krafter."

"Åh, vad sorgligt", sa Petunia. "Blev de snopna då när du väl fick brevet?"

Fiona sken genast upp en aning. Hon satte händerna i sidorna.

"Ja, det man säga", sa hon och skrattade. "Men det var skönt att kunna göra dem stolta för en gångs skull."

Det blev tyst en liten stund. Långsamt, långsamt började tåget att rulla ut från perrongen.

"Är det här ert första år också?" frågade Fiona.

"Ja", sa Lily. "Vi är jättespända, vi trodde knappt våra ögon när vi fick våra brev."

"Jaså?" sa Fiona. "Hurså?"

Lily och Petunia började berätta om deras föräldrar, att de inte hade några som helst magiska kunskaper och att de inte visste någonting om de små trollkonster deras döttrar lyckats göra under deras uppväxt. De berättade också om hur deras mamma reagerade när hon fick läsa breven.

"Hon blev alldeles till sig", sa Petunia. "Jag har aldrig sett henne så glad förut."

Fiona såg en aning bekymrad ut.

"Menar ni att era föräldrar är _mugglare?_" sa hon.

Mugglare? Petunia hade aldrig stött på ordet, och att döma av Fionas oroliga tonfall var det något hon kanske borde ha gjort.

"Vad är mugglare för något?" sa Lily.

"Mugglare har inte några som helst magiska kunskaper alls och de kommer från familjer som det aldrig existerat någon magi i", redogjorde Fiona.

"Då är våra föräldrar mugglare, ja", sa Petunia.

Fiona blev tyst. Hon satt och stirrade ner i sitt knä ett tag innan hon sa:

"Förlåt, det är såklart inget fel med det. Det är bara det att jag aldrig har träffat några mugglarfödda häxor eller trollkarlar förut."

Petunia tittade först på Fiona, sedan på Lily. Vad var det för speciellt med att ha mugglarföräldrar?

Ingen sa något på en stund.

"Bor du i London?" frågade Petunia för att bryta den obekväma tystnaden.

"Utanför London", sa Fiona. "På Huntingtongodset."

"Bor du på ett _gods_?" sa Lily.

"Ja", sa Fiona tonlöst. "Men det är inget speciellt vackert gods. Det är ett flera hundra år gammalt hus och fasaden blir bara fulare och fulare. Dessutom kryllar det av trädgårdstomtar och andra odjur på gården."

"Trädgårdstomtar?" sa Petunia.

"Magisk ohyra. Alla trollkarlar och häxor som vill ha vackra trädgårdar tampas ständigt med trädgårdstomtar. Saker är den att man aldrig kan bli av med dem helt – det enda man kan göra är att kasta dem så långt bort från gården som möjligt och bara hoppas på att de inte hittar tillbaka. En gång försökte vi på allvar att bli av med dem för gott och vi var ute och kastade trädgårdstomtar varenda dag, men det var hopplöst. De kom trippande tillbaka dagen efter och åt av växtrötterna. Därför har vi knappt några växter på tomten."

Petunia tyckte att det fanns stora likheter mellan trädgårdstomtar och mördarsniglar. Hon mindes hur hela familjen på sommarkvällarna brukade ge sig ut på snigeljakt. Det var mrs Evans påfund, eftersom hon bröt ihop varje gång hon upptäckte att sniglarna hade ätit upp någon av växterna. Om det hade varit en riktigt regnig dag innan kunde de på en kväll sammanlagt få ihop flera hundra sniglar.

Plötsligt hörde de att någon knackade på kupédörren och den öppnades sedan av en dam som körde en vagn full med färgglada små paket och påsar framför sig.

"Vill ni ha någonting från vagnen, raringar?"

"Två kittelkakor och ett paket Bertie Bott's-bönor, tack!", sa Fiona och räckte fram några mynt. "Ska inte ni ha något?"

"Visst. Men jag vet inte vad?" sa Petunia.

"Ta ett paket Bertie Bott's-bönor du med. Och om du tycker om starka smaker ska du ta pepparbusar. De är visserligen fruktansvärt starka, men känslan när man äter dem är ändå härlig på något sätt."

"Ähum, okej, då tar jag ett paket sådana bönor och en påse pepparbusar", sa Petunia och räckte en handfull mynt till damen, som tog så mycket som det kostade.

"Jag tar två pumpapastejer", sa Lily.

"Varsågoda, små vänner." sa damen och rullade vagnen vidare. När hennes röst hördes svagare sa Fiona:

"Förlåt mig, det korrekta namnet är faktiskt Bertie Bott's Bönor I Alla Smaker. _Alla_ smaker. Prova!"

Petunia öppnade det spetsformade paketet och plockade upp en blodröd böna. Hon förväntade sig att det skulle smaka äckligt, men blev positivt överraskad när en smak av solvarma jordgubbar fyllde hennes mun.

"Mmm, jordgubb", sa hon.

"Åh, vilken tur du har", sa Fiona. "Jag tror jag fick någon sorts papperssmak. Det smakade inte mycket, i alla fall."

Tåget fortsatte att rulla och rulla. Lily, Petunia och Fiona hade trevligt tillsammans hela resan, ända tills kupédörren öppnades för andra gången och två pojkar som såg ut att vara i samma ålder steg in.

"Jaså, det är här du är, Fiona?", sa den längsta och svarthåriga av dem.

"Vi har letat genom hela tåget efter dig", sa den andra, som hade halvlångt och lockigt brunt hår.

"James, Sirius. Ni hittade mig", sa Fiona. "Jag hade hoppats på att jag skulle få slippa er hela resan."

James skrattade.

"Varför all denna ilska, Fi?" sa han. "Jag trodde vi var vänner?"

"Jaså, det trodde du?" sa Fiona. Petunia hörde att Fiona började bli arg, men hon verkade ändå kunna hålla sig lugn. "Det kanske du skulle ha tänkt på innan du började reta mig för att du trodde att jag var en ynk."

"Det var ju bara på skoj!" sa James. "Jag _skojade _ju med dig, Fiona. Jag har inget emot ynkar."

"Nähä!" sa Fiona och drog ut på ä:et. "Vet du vad? Jag tror dig inte."

"Ville ni något speciellt eller?" sa Petunia, som började tycka allt mindre om de två pojkarna.

"Jovisst!" sa James. "Vilka är ni två?"

"Det här är Petunia och hennes tvillingsyster Lily", sa Fiona snabbt.

"Du, jag är ganska säker på att de kan presentera sig själva, Fifi", sa Sirius.

"Kalla mig INTE Fifi! Jag känner knappt dig för den delen." röt hon.

"Då är det väl på tiden att vi ändrar på det?"sa Sirius och log. Fiona suckade.

"Är det ert första år också?" frågade James.

Lily och Petunia nickade.

"Bra!" sa James. "Jag heter James och det här är Sirius."

De försökte spela överdrivet artiga, men Petunia lurade de inte.

"Så trevligt", sa hon syrligt.

James drog ihop ansiktet.

"Jösses, luften i den här kupén är verkligen förpestad. Ni kan väl höra av er när ni är på lite bättre humör?"

Fiona skrattade.

"Jag skulle inte tro det."

James och Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Hur som helst. Vi ses Lily, Petunia."

De stängde kupédörren och gick sin väg.

"Åh, jag klarar allvarligt talat inte av de där två", sa Fiona.

"Nej, inte jag heller", sa Petunia.

"Hur känner du dem?" frågade Lily.

"Sirius har jag bara träffat på i Diagongränden, men familjen Potter är våra grannar." sa Fiona. "De är strama och tillknäppta, hela familjen. Tror att de är lite bättre än alla andra."

"Är det sant?" sa Lily.

"Jovisst! Mamma hälsade på dem samma dag som de flytta in på vår gatan och efteråt berättade hon att hon aldrig hade sett maken till en så otrevlig familj."

"Ingen grannsämja där inte", sa Petunia.

"Nej, verkligen inte", sa Fiona. "Och det ligger minsann i blodet, det inser man när man träffar James. Jag hoppas verkligen att vi inte hamnar i samma elevhem."

Resten av resan blev, trots den tidigare dispyten med pojkarna, riktigt angenäm. Fiona introducerad flickorna till att spela chokladgrodekort, vilket innebar en skräckblandad förtjusning enligt de båda, med tanke på explosionerna. Utanför susade det brittiska landskapet förbi, böljande grässlätter med utspridda ansamlingar av stenblock, alltsammans under ett konstant regnande.

Varken Petunia eller Lily hade känt ett uns av långtråkighet när tåget nådde sin slutstation, men de var glada över det faktum att det nu endast rörde sig om minuter innan de skulle få se denna magiska plats som de hade hört så lite om, men ändå längtade så mycket till. På perrongen mottogs de av den största människan som Petunia någonsin hade sett – en genomsnittligt mindre jätte skulle vara en bättre beskrivning, även om hon egentligen inte hade den blekaste aning om hur en riktigt jätte faktiskt såg ut. Mannen som stod framför dem hade huvudet och ansiktet täckt av en enorm svart kalufs och talade med en skrovlig avgrundsröst.

"Förstaårselever, hitåt", ropade han och signalerade med ena handen vart de skulle gå.

Lily slöt sig tätt intill sin syster och tillsammans började de gå i den riktning de blev tillsagda. De tog in på en stig som ledde in till ett mindre skogsparti, vid vars slut det fanns en stenbrygga som ledde ut över en mörklagd sjö. På vardera sidan om bryggan låg ett tiotal ekor förankrade och de blev uppmanade av den storväxte mannen att hoppa ner i dem. När alla hade satt sig tillrätta knöts kedjorna upp från pålarna utav magi och båtarna började långsamt röra sig över sjön. Det var först då Petunia fick se det hon hade väntat så länge på.

**Tack för all feedback, den värmer! Jag tar åt mig och strävar efter att förbättra mig samtidigt som jag gör mitt bästa för att tillgodose era önskemål. **

**Tillsvidare**

_Amesco_


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

"Evans, Lily!"

Petunia såg sin syster stappla fram mot stolen, precis på samma sätt som de tidigare uppropade hade gjort. Professor McGonagall placerade sorteringshatten på hennes och en sekund senare möttes tvillingarnas blickar. Petunia log och gjorde tummen upp åt sin syster och Lily log ett nervöst men förväntansfullt leende tillbaka.

"GRYFFINDOR!" utbrast hatten.

Lily kunde inte låta bli att skutta av glädje ner till Gryffindorbordet, där hon hälsade på de andra medlemmarna av elevhemmet.

"Evans, Petunia!"

"Här!" utbrast Petunia och mindes en halv sekund senare att det inte var det hon skulle göra när hennes namn ropades upp. Det uppstod ett ljudligt skratt bland eleverna närmast sorteringen.

Generad gick Petunia upp och satte sig på stolen och kände hur hatten placerades på hennes huvud. När hon blickade ut över stora salen upptäckte hon att det här var första gången på hela kvällen som hon faktiskt förstod var hon befann sig. Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Det var på något sätt helt fantastiskt och på något annat helt galet. Fast var de egentligen inte samma sak?

Petunia hade inte på något sätt vantrivts i den tillvaro hon hade befunnit sig i innan dagen för några veckor sedan då den där ugglan hade flugit in i köket med breven. Hon var duktig i skolan och var omtyckt av både lärare och elever och hon hade inte känt någon särskild _l__ä__ngtan _efter någonting annat. De trollkonster som hon och hennes syster kunde utföra hade visserligen förgyllt Petunias t stunder sv tråkighet, men de hade inte fått henne att fundera över om det fanns någonting mer därtill. En anledning till varför hon kunde utföra dem. Hon hade hållit sin förmåga dold för omvärlden i ett bra tag och det var först när hon upptäckte att Lily kunde göra samma saker som hon som någon annan fick reda på det. Lily hade aldrig försökt dölja det dock och Petunias upptäckt var vid samma tillfälle som Lily själv insåg att hon besatt magiska krafter.

Kanske var det på grund av de tankar hon satt försjunken i eller det faktum att hon hade tagit för givet att hon skulle hamna i samma elevhem som sin syster som gjorde att hon blev så chockad när sorteringshatten sa: "RAVENCLAW!"

Petunias ögon for direkt till sin syster, som hon såg hade gjort en ansats till att applådera när sorteringshatten fattat sitt beslut, men hon uppföljde den inte när hon fick veta resultatet. Resten av åskådarna gjorde det å andra sidan och Petunia kunde inte göra annat än att gå ner till bordet där resten av Ravenclawarna satt. Hon hälsade på alla som satt omkring och lyckades dölja sin besvikelse ganska väl och det gick mycket bättre när Fiona anslöt sig till dem efter att hon också blivit sorterad.

"Tack och lov!" utbrast Petunia. "Då känner jag mig inte så malplacerad längre!"

"Jag tycker rätt synd om din syster, dock", sa Fiona. "Hon hamnade tillsammans med James och Sirius."

Petunia tittade bort mot Gryffindorbordet där hon mycket riktigt upptäckte att kupébesökarna också satt. De hade uppenbarligen redan blivit familjära med Lily för de satt uppslukade i ett samtal som Petunia säkert hade deltagit om sorteringshatten bara hade kommit fram till ett annat beslut. Fast vid närmare eftertanke skulle nog inte det blivit fallet - hon mindes ju hur fräckt de där pojkarna hade betett sig på tåget och att slösa bort tid genom att prata med dem var det sista hon ville göra. Hennes ögon for en sista gång till sorteringshatten då Severus blev placerad i Slytherin, åt vem hon både vinkade och log till. Detta var för övrigt första gången de hade sett honom på hela dagen.

Till ett par klingande i sitt glas ställde sig plötsligt rektorn upp, meddelade att sorteringen var färdig och att festen kunde börja. Petunia hade aldrig varit med om en liknande festmåltid och tog för sig av allt som hon kunde få tag i från sin sittplats.

"Hur känns det, Tuni?" frågade Lily under tiden som stora salen tömdes på folk. Hon hade blivit lycklig över sin placering, men det var givetvis under den korta period då hon fortfarande förväntade sig att systern inom kort skulle sätta sig vid samma bord. Hon hade sett det som en självklarhet att tvillingpar som regel placerades i samma elevhem, men denna förutfattade mening hade klart och tydligt blivit motbevisad.

"Det känns väl som det ska göra", svarade Petunia. "Det kunde ju ha blivit annorlunda men det finns ju inget att göra åt det nu."

"Precis. Det är ju bara elevhem. Det finns ingenting som säger att det kommer bli konstigt mellan oss för det."

"Exakt! Vi håller ju ihop i vått och torrt eller hur?"

Petunia höll fram sitt lillfinger.

"Klart vi gör", sa Lily och sträckte fram sitt.

"Ravenclaware, följ efter mig!"

Lily tittade dit rösten kom ifrån och såg en hord av förstaårselever sluta upp bakom en prefekt klädd i blått och guld.

"Jag måste nog gå nu", sa Petunia. "Vi ses!"

Hon såg sin tvillingsyster ansluta sig till gruppen och samtidigt hörde hon en prefekt från Gryffindor sammankalla henne och alla de andra nykomna till elevhemmet. De började gå i motsatt riktning till Ravenclawarna och inom kort fick Lily bekanta sig med stora trappan. Hon terroriserades ständigt av James, som verkade redan ha gått på Hogwarts ett par år med tanke på hur mycket han utgav sig för att veta om skolan. Lily var i själva verket alldeles för uppslukad av all den övriga uppståndelsen för att lyssna på vad han sa och när han till slut gav upp sina försök till att få henne intresserad hörde hon en helt annan röst säga:

"Inte ens hälften av det där han sa stämmer. Det finns många som tror sig veta väldigt mycket om Hogwarts men i själva verket har de inte den minsta aning om vad som döljer sig härinne."

Lily vände sig om och mötte ett par himmelsblå ögon som utgjorde en del av ett porslinsliknande ansikte inramat av blonda lockar som hölls någorlunda tillbaka av ett diadem som delade färg med flickans iris.

"Mitt namn är Leah", sa flickan och sträckte fram sin hand.

"Lily", svarade den rödhåriga och skakade den.

Hon kände igen den blonda flickan från sorteringen som den som hade blivit uppropad först av alla. Hon var utan tvekan den vackraste skapelse Lily någonsin hade sett - inte ens Gemma Atkinson, som inofficiellt hade utnämnts till Cokeworths kommande skönhetsdrottning, kunde mäta sig med miss Adkins.

"Evans. Jag vet. En sån där färg på håret glömmer man inte bort i första taget", sa Leah.

Lily visste inte vad hon skulle svara på denna kommentar. Hon hade alltid blivit retad för sitt röda hår, men ville inte tro att Leah skulle vara av samma skrot och korn som hennes gamla lekkamrater.

"För den är ju så tjusig", fyllde Leah i när Lily inte svarade. Lily log och kort därefter fortsatte den blonda: "Nu ska jag berätta för dig om vad Hogwarts verkligen är, inte en massa hopkokt trams som bara odugliga pojkar går på."

Det Leah hade att berätta om skolan var visserligen intressantare, men Lily kunde ju inte säkert veta om hennes historier innehöll mer sanning än de som James hade delgett henne. Det kanske inte spelade så stor roll, det viktigaste var att hon fick göra en ny bekantskap. Leah hade ett enkelt sätt, hon var inte konstlad eller ansträngd på något sätt och hon drog sig inte för att göra dramatiska utspel för att färglägga sitt berättande. Hon berättade sedan om sina föräldrars vistelse på Hogwarts och Lily insåg att Leah måste ha ärv sin äventyrslust efter dem. De var båda författare till en mängd olika verklighetsbaserade äventyrsböcker - äventyr som de i detta nu höll på att uppleva på resande fot. Det verkade, enligt Leahs berättande, som att de i själva verket spenderade väldigt lite tid hemma hos sin dotter, som i sin tur sågs efter av mormodern. Lily ställde inga vidare frågor om det.

Tiden som det hade tagit att bege sig till sällskapsrumnet hade annars varit väldigt lång om inte Lily hittat ett sådant tidsfördriv, men nu var det framme till slut. De klättrade igenom ett hål bakom en målning av en bastant dam klädd i rosa vars porträtt öppnades upp först när prefekten uttalade ett lösenord. Väl inne visade han var flickorna skulle sova och Lily och Leah valde varsin himmelsäng jämte varandra. Det tog inte långt tid innan de båda, utmattade efter dagens strapats, somnade. Morgondagen skulle förmodligen bli precis lika lång och precis lika omtumlande, Lily skulle få ha sina första lektioner i magiska ämnen och som den mönsterelev hon var visste hon vikten av sömn för att kunna hålla sig fokuserad.

_Hon sl__ä__ngde telefonen ifr__å__n sig och sprang mot ytterd__ö__rren, tog p__å __sig sin jacka och l__å__ste. Hon k__ö__rde s__å __fort hon bara kunde, utan den minsta h__ä__nsyn till vare sig hastighetsbegr__ä__nsningar eller __ö__vrig trafik. Den senare var visserligen n__ä__rmast obefintlig s__å __snart hon hade l__ä__mnat motorv__ä__gen, men det smattrande regnet gjorde det __å __andra sidan n__ä__stan om__ö__jligt att se n__å__gonting __ö__verhuvudtaget. Hj__ä__rtat bultade i en s__å __h__ö__g takt att hon vanligtvis skulle bli orolig av bara det, men hennes tankar l__å__g p__å __helt andra h__å__ll. Hon visste inte varf__ö__r hon var ute och k__ö__rde den h__ä__r tiden p__å __dygnet och lika lite k__ä__nde hon till den exakta v__ä__gen till sitt m__å__l. Hon visste bara att hon m__å__ste dit. Fort. _

**Det var allt f****ö****r det fj****ä****rde kapitlet. Tack f****ö****r att ni forts****ä****tter l****ä****sa och komma med synpunkter, allt f****ö****r att g****ö****ra historien b****ä****ttre! - **_Amesco_


End file.
